


It was weird? YES

by AndyWithAnY



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, bottom master yi, top yone, yione
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWithAnY/pseuds/AndyWithAnY
Summary: Era estranho ir buscar seu irmão na faculdade só pra ver seu cunhado? SIMEra estranho mexer no celular de Yasuo para ver fotos do cunhado? SIMEra estranho ouvir músicas românticas pensando em Yi? SIMEra estranho Yone se masturbar com os gemidos de seu cunhado no quarto ao lado? SIM! MUITOMas mesmo sendo estranho, bizarro, e até assustador, Yone não iria parar só por causa dessas palavras. Ainda mais depois de receber a visita de seu cunhado completamente embriagado em seu quarto
Relationships: Master Yi/Yone (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	It was weird? YES

**Author's Note:**

> Olaaa estou trazendo mais uma com esse casal no qual estou apaixonada UwU

Yone pegou o celular para matar um pouco o tédio, como de costume abriu a galeria a procura de fotos do cunhado, lógico que não tinha orgulho nenhum do que fazia, mas poxa, não conseguia evitar. Fazia cerca de dois anos do início de namoro de seu irmão com Yi, na primeira vez que o conheceu admirou cada detalhe do rosto alheio, mas não fazia mais que isso, um mês depois começou a reparar até no jeito de andar dele, em dois meses começou a literalmente stalkear-lo procurando até no celular de Yasuo algumas fotos a mais do cunhado, em três, foi a gota d’água, começou a se masturbar aos sons dos gemidos altos e longos de Yi

Era bizarro, isso era um fato irrefutável, mas não conseguia parar, não conseguia se deixar de imaginar encima de Yi enquanto o mesmo gemia alto e clamava seu nome, não conseguia deixar de sonhar em um dia acordar com ele ao seu lado, muito menos deixar de admirar cada detalhe alheio ( mesmo que mínimo ), e sua desculpa para tudo aquilo era:

_“Não sou pervertido! Só estou apaixonado”_

Sorriu mais uma vez admirando a foto que mostrava com clareza o rosto de Yi, as madeixas escuras e longas, a pequena mecha branca da franja que havia pintado, olhos gentis e mais que lindos, era perfeito, simplesmente perfeito. Passou os dedos lentamente sobre a imagem da tela admirando cada centímetro, até seu momento ser interrompido

— Yone! — A porta foi aberta bruscamente fazendo o mais velho pular de susto

— O-Oq— Interrompeu sua própria fala engolindo seco ao ver aquela figura que tanto amava, jogou o celular longe no momento com medo de ser pego no flagra- 

— Achei você — A voz estava confusa e os passos eram dados cambaleando 

— Yi...você bebeu? — Yone perguntou preocupado se levantando da cama para ir em direção ao menor 

— So um pouquinho assim — Aperto a bochecha do mais velho e riu em seguida 

— Meu deus...

O cheiro de álcool no hálito de Yi denunciava que não foram poucos copos, ou garrafas. O guiou até sua cama para que pudesse deitar, Yi praticamente se jogou no colchão puxando Yone pelo pescoço o fazendo deitar ao seu lado 

— Eu, odeiioo, seu irmão — Deu um leve peteleco na testa do mais velho o fazendo grunhir — Mas eu te amoo taanto 

— Mas oque você está fal— Sua frase foi interrompida pelo menor lhe beijando, Yone arregalou os olhos ficando imóvel na hora 

Mesmo sendo ridículo acabou retribuindo o beijo se deliciando com os lábios macios e atrativos do cunhado, mesmo que por segundos, foi como estar no paraíso, mas logo sua ficha caiu e afastou-o de si

— V-Você está louco?! — Disse atordoado, o menor o olhou irritado fazendo um bico em seguida

— Larga de ser chato — Sua camisa foi puxada novamente para perto — Só...não pergunta nada, por favor 

A tom de voz usado para dizer aquilo foi tão melancólico e limpo que Yone se perguntou caso Yi estava sóbrio. Antes que pudesse achar uma conclusão foi novamente interrompido pelos lábios do menor 

Iria afasta-lo, realmente iria, mas quem queria enganar? Queria aquilo mais que tudo no mundo, queria ter Yi para si, mesmo que fosse por um momento, mesmo que depois não significasse nada, mesmo que ele esquecesse ou decidir fingir que esqueceu, queria te-lo, mesmo que apenas por minutos

Retribuiu o beijo com fervura, mordiscava o lábio inferior de Yi vez ou outra arrancando arfadas do mesmo, suas mãos exploravam cada centímetro do corpo alheio, acariciavam da cintura até o peitoral do menor implorando por mais. E quando o beijo foi quebrado a primeira coisa a ser feita foi se livrar das roupas, Yone apenas tirou sua camisa antes de ser jogado para o lado invertendo as posições 

Arfou alto quando seu pescoço foi preenchido de beijos e chupões por Yi, segurou o queixo do mesmo o puxando um pouco mais para cima, e tão rápido quanto na primeira vez juntou os lábios de maneira sedenta, pediu permissão com a língua que foi dada imediatamente, explorava cada cantinho da cavidade úmida se deliciando com o gosto doce, Yi que estava encima de si desceu as mãos até seu abdômen acariciando cada parte admirando inconscientemente os gominhos do mais velho 

Em seu último suspiro mordiscou o lábio de Yone quebrando o beijo ofegante, sorriu antes de começar a descer deixando uma trilha de beijos na pele alheia, lambeu e mordiscou cada centímetro da clavícula e peitoral se deleitando com o gosto único, logo em seguida foi até um dos bíceps do mais velho deixando mordidas deliciosas por toda a área, terminou as carícias com um chupão bem amostra e voltou ao abdômen de Yone, possuía algumas cicatrizes na pele, fato que só o deixava mais sexy, sorriu de maneira pervertida quando se aproximou da jeans, massageou o membro alheio por cima do tecido grosso ouvindo o mais velho gemer baixinho levando as mãos para as madeixas escuras

Enquanto beijava e mordiscava cada gominho de Yone, suas mãos abriam lentamente os botões da calça sem deixar de acariciar a ereção do mais velho. Yi retirou sua própria calça jogando no mesmo lugar que havia jogado a camisa, voltou o seu olhar a ereção do mais velho e puxou a jeans até os joelhos deixando apenas a box encobrindo o membro alheio, abaixou-se entre as pernas do mais velho e passou lentamente a língua por cima da ereção umedecendo o tecido

— Hmp— Yone levou a mão até a boca em um tentativa falha de abafar o gemido

Yi sorriu com a reação, distribuiu beijos pela extensão mas sem a intensão de tirar a box, Yone resmungou algo desconexo sentindo-se cada vez mais excitado com as carícias do menor. Fez uma expressão surpresa quando Yi se levantou novamente sentando sobre seu membro lhe arrancando um gemido mais longo 

— É algum tipo de castigo por acaso? — O mais velho perguntou entredentes, perdeu a voz quando o outro começou a rebolar lentamente seu colo

— Hmm na verdade não — Balbuciou mordendo os lábios

Em segundos estavam se beijando novamente, Yone nem lembrava quem começou, mas não importava no momento. Já sentando na cama com os lábios de Yi colados nos seus, gemia baixinho conforme o menor rebolava encima de si, sua ereção entre os glúteos alheios que eram apalpados constantemente acarretando uma sincronia prazeirosa. Entre o final do beijo deixou um chupão bem amostra no pescoço de Yi não se importando caso percebessem mais tarde 

O menor se abaixou novamente arrancando de uma vez a box de Yone deixando amostra a ereção, soltou uma arfada com a visão, terminou de puxar a jeans jogando-a em qualquer lugar do quarto

— Não sabe o quanto eu sonhei com isso — Yi sussurrou mais para si mesmo, entretanto Yone ouviu muito bem aquilo

Em um movimento rápido lambeu toda a extensão do mais velho, chegando na ponta e colocou a glande na boca fazendo sucções longas e prazeirosas, seu cabelo foi puxando com um pouco mais de força com aquele ato

— A-Ah merda — Yone balbuciou sorrindo se deitando novamente na cama

Fazia movimentos leves de vai e vem se acostumando em ter aquilo dentro da boca, e conforme os movimentos vinham mais naturais aumentava o ritmo sentindo os cabelos sendo segurados pelo mais velho. Em um ponto colocou o máximo que conseguia dentro da boca sentindo o incomodo quase no final da garganta e os poucos pelos que adornavam o membro, tirou tudo da boca deixando fios de saliva conectados entre sua boca e o membro, deu uma longa e lenta lambida da base a glande de Yone passando a masturba-lo com uma mão

O mais velho soltava gemidos longos e um tanto altos, a visão de ter seu cunhado lhe olhando com tanta maliciosa e o proporcionando tal prazer era mais que excitante, tanto que sentiu seu ápice chegando em poucos segundos das carícias. Yi sorriu ao notar o fio de pre-gozo escorrer pela extensão, se aproximou chupando deliciosamente a glande e se deliciando com aquele gosto viciante. Julgando ser o suficiente se afastou um pouco para se sentar novamente na cama

— Vai me retribuir o favor? — Perguntou em um tom sensual fazendo Yone grunhir de satisfação

Seus tornozelos foram puxados o fazendo cair no colchão, um sorriso animado preencheu seu rosto quando Yone se deitou por cima de si beijando cada centímetro do pescoço alheio se certificando de marcar todos os lugares. Um gemido alto veio por parte de ambos quando as ereções se roçaram de maneira prazeirosa, Yone não perdeu tempo em tirar a box de Yi, jogando-a para longe, por segundos ficou quieto admirando oque tinha ali consigo

O corpo esbelto livre de pelos, sem marcas ou machucados, o abdômen definido mesmo possuindo menos massa comparado a si, o peitoral que subia e descia rapidamente conforme a respiração acelerava, cada milímetro daquele homem era o paraíso aos seus olhos. Sem falar nos olhos esverdeados em contraste com o rubor das bochechas 

_Tenho uma divindade comigo_ — Pensou logo em seguida

— Oque foi? — Yi perguntou baixinho com as bochechas vermelhas, mal parecia estar embriagado

— Você é lindo — Yone sussurrou com um sorriso pervertido, o menor estremeceu com a expressão que nunca antes foi vista por si

Yone sentou-se na cama abrindo bem as pernas do cunhado, soltou um suspiro de deleite com a visão mais que privilegiada, beijou a clavícula descendo aos poucos, marcou cada centímetro do peitoral distribuindo mordidas igualmente, quando chegou no abdômen soltou outro suspiro, beijou e lambeu com gosto se deliciando com o sabor. Desceu os lábios mais uma vez e sorriu, deu um beijo demorado na coxa direita do menor enquanto massageava lentamente sua ereção arrancando gemidos baixos e manhosos 

— I-Isso sim é tortura — Yi reclamou baixinho arrancando uma risada longa de Yone 

— Acha mesmo? — Dirigiu os lábios de encontro a extensão do membro alheio roçando-os levemente 

— Uhum — Mordeu os lábios reprimindo um gemido, conforme as carícias aumentavam agarrou o lençol da cama o apertando com força 

O mais velho não levou tanto tempo para colocar a glande na boca, ele mesmo estava ansioso por mais. Circulou-a com a língua ouvindo os gemidos virem cada vez mais altos, fez sucções longas antes de começar os movimentos de vai e vem, o resultado não poderia lhe agradar mais:

— Y-Yone — Yi chamou seu nome com a voz cortada, o mais velho revirou os olhos ao ouvir o som elegante- 

_Devo estar sonhando_ — Pensava a cada segundo que ouvia os gemidos do menor 

Fez o melhor que conseguia para render o máximo de prazer a Yi, colocando-o por inteiro na boca e chupando-o como a tempos sonhava. Yi gemia alto com aquelas carícias puxando de leve o cabelo do mais velho, suas coxas que eram apertadas constantemente oque só lhe deixava mais sedento, nem seu próprio namorado foi capaz de lhe proporcionar aquele prazer 

— J-Já chega — Puxou de leve o cabelo de Yone o afastando de si, mesmo assim o mais velho continuou a masturba-lo — Ahh d-desse jeito i-irei gozar... 

— Não significa que vamos parar aqui — O sorriso malicioso que foi lançado em sua direção fez suas pernas tremerem 

Deitou-se na cama fechando os olhos apenas apreciando aquele momento, gemia constantemente chamando pelo nome do cunhado, sentia seu ápice cada vez mais perto conforme a língua provocativa de Yone lhe atiçava. Ambas as mãos foram para as madeixas claras do mais velho apertando-as com força, as pernas inquietas bagunçavam o lençol 

— HAMM — Um gemido mais longo foi solto, mesmo tentando segurar, não conseguiu 

Forçou mais forte Yone contra seu membro se desmanchando na boca do mais velho enquanto clamava o nome do mesmo e arqueava as costas, ele por outro lado gemeu abafado quando o líquido viscoso preencheu sua boca, engoliu com gosto cada gota se deliciando com a essência do menor. Se levantou e deitou sobre Yi o beijando logo em seguida, o mais novo não se importou em sentir o próprio gosto, na verdade foi excitante, ainda mais quando o membro de Yone roçou entre seus glúteos em movimentos calientes, em segundos se viu com uma ereção novamente 

O mais velho se afastou de si sentando-se na cama mais uma vez, Yi corou da cabeça aos pés quando dois dedos foram colocados na sua frente, certo, mesmo depois de tudo era um pouco estranho ainda

— Pode? — Perguntou com um sorriso que fez o menor estremecer 

— Porque precisamos disso? — Sussurrou baixinho, sabia que aquela preparação iria o levar a loucura, queria Yone de todos os jeitos o mais rápido possível 

— Porque eu não sou meu irmão — Yi abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas nada saiu, então sorriu e puxou o pulso de Yone

O menor chupava seus dedos em movimentos obscenos e atraentes, só serviu para deixar o mais velho em seu limite de sanidade. Quando julgou estarem úmidos o suficiente retirou-os da boca de Yi posicionando-os na entrada do mesmo

— AHHM — Um gemido alto foi solto assim que os dois dedos lhe invadiram com pressa 

Yi segurou sua perna direita no ar para que uma posição mais confortável entre ele e Yone sobre si fosse criada, a língua quente dançava em sua boca enquanto os dedos lhe tocavam com desejo, uma sincronia de gemidos foi criada com os toques. E um pequeno grito de prazer veio quando seu ponto sensível foi acertado 

— A-Ah eu v-vou enlouquecer — O menor balbuciou levando a mão esquerda a ereção 

— Seremos dois 

Sorriram um para o outro antes de se beijarem mais uma vez, os lábios eram mordiscados e chupados deliciosamente, as línguas se tocavam com selvageria, e conforme os dedos de Yone se mexiam dentro de si lhe arrancava gemidos abafados. Foi minutos daqueles movimentos obscenos antes do mais velho retirar os dedos, Yi soltou um resmungou com a falto de preencher 

Yone se colocou entre as pernas de Yi admirando cada detalhe, ambas as pernas mais que perfeitamente abertas para si, seu membro relando a entrada vermelha e mais que convidativa. Suspirou de puro deleite ao ver o menor se tocando timidamente, se posicionou a uma posição confortável e penetrou de uma vez em Yi 

_O paraíso na terra, os corpos se conectavam tão perfeitamente que pareciam ter sido feitos um para o outro_

— AAHM YONEE! — Clamou com um sorriso de prazer no rosto 

Respirava com dificuldade enquanto o mais velho se movia lentamente dentro de si, se tocava no mesmo ritmo que Yone se mexia, prazeroso, enlouquecedor, sublime, não conseguia achar palavras para descrever o quão delicioso era ter o mais velho dentro de si. E Yone não estava diferente, ficava sem fôlego com aquele momento, julgava ser um alumbramento de tão fora de orbita que o deixava, o interior quente e apertado que parecia estar lhe puxando cada vez mais, macio e enlouquecedor

— A-AHH Deuses — Yone balbuciou quando seu membro esteve todo dentro de Yi, sentiu cada milímetro lhe atiçando 

Se deitou por cima do menor distribuindo beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço aumentando a velocidade aos poucos, a cama se mexia levemente com o ritmo dos dois. Tinha cuidado e cautela conforme se movia ( mesmo desejando ser mais bruto ), preferia não correr o risco de machucar Yi 

Mas essa probabilidade foi se esvaindo conforme Yi implorava por mais enquanto fincava as unhas nas costas do mais velho. Yone entendo perfeitamente oque ele queria não se conteve a partir dali 

Ambas as mãos segurando firmemente a cintura de Yi já não tendo a mesma cautela que antes, estocava com força e rapidez o menor que gemia com a sensação arrebatadora de deliciosa, o membro que o fodia sem piedade ou hesitação, clamava e gemia o nome alto e claro do mais velho. Tais gemidos que ecoavam não só pelo quarto mas pela casa inteira, qualquer um que chegasse na porta seria capaz de ouvir a distância o show de prazer 

— ANH, AAH — Yi soltou um gemido drasticamente mais alto que os anteriores, na hora, Yone soube o porque 

Passou a concentrar todas as investidas ali acertando várias vezes seguidas a próstata do menor o fazendo gritar de prazer, Yi jurava que a visão que antes já não era boa por causa do álcool ficou turva com a cada golpe que era acertado em seu ponto sensível. Palavras que Yone achou que nunca escutaria do cunhado deixaram seus lábios, o timbre mais que sexy dizendo safadezas em seu nome sem hesitar ou arrependimentos, tantos fatos que só o fazia enlouquecer 

As costas arqueadas enquanto os cabelos eram puxados levemente para trás, a mão direita nas costas de Yone arranhando cada centímetro, já a esquerda usava para dar prazer a si mesmo. O mais velho se enterrava no pescoço marcado se certificando de não deixar nem um milímetro livre de si

— M-Mais rápido — O menor sussurrou entre os gemidos arrancando um urro de prazer do mais velho 

Retirou o membro de dentro de Yi para mudar a posição, o menor entendo perfeitamente sem precisar dizerem uma palavra se colocou de quatro sobre a cama deixando a bunda mais que perfeitamente empinada na direção de Yone. Tão rápido quanto na primeira entrou repentinamente em Yi, a sincronia de gemidos por parte de ambos preenchiam cada metro quadrado

Sua mão direita segurava firmemente a cintura de Yi enquanto a esquerda o ombro, dando um impulso arrebatador de perfeito. A cabeceira da cama batia contra a parede criando um som estridente, o mesmo se aplicava aos corpos que se chocavam violentamente um contra o outro chegando a dor, mas quem disse que isso era ruim? Na verdade, a dor era mais que excitante no momento 

Estocou rápido e forte a próstata de Yi sem ter qualquer piedade, o menor por outro lado revirava os olhos com um sorriso embriagado enquanto a língua pendia para fora da boca. As batidas altas e frenéticas sem nenhum intervalo ou descanso, na nova posição Yi tinha a chance de se tocar mais libertamente no ritmo de Yone, sabiam que não aguentariam tanto tempo agora 

— Y-Yone... — Mal conseguia falar, sua voz, doída pelo esforço da garganta lhe abandonava 

— E-Eu sei — O mais velho disse com dificuldade ofegando — Dent-tro? 

— Uhum..! — Com a permissão dada sentiram ambos o ápice bater 

Em segundos, Yone em seu limite atingiu o orgasmo desmanchando-se dentro de Yi em jatos longos e grossos, segurava firme a cintura do menor sentindo a força dos músculos lhe abandonarem o fazendo fraquejar. O menor lhe acompanhou soltando um gemido escandalosamente alto e longo, simplesmente, o melhor sexo de sua pacata vida

Yi desmanchou-se nas próprias mãos, o líquido viscoso escapava entre seus dedos caindo no lençol em grande quantidade. Yone caiu ao seu lado ofegando e exausto, com o pouco de força que restava em suas pernas deitou encima do mais velho com um sorriso satisfeito, ficaram em silêncio por minutos, apenas recobrando o fôlego perdido

— Pos— 

— Shiiu — Yi interrompeu sua frase pedindo por silêncio, o mais velho soltou uma risadinha e fechou os olhos 

Quando se deu conta, Yi havia adormecido encima de si. Soltou um suspiro aproveitando mais o momento, já que no dia seguinte, o menor poderia nem lembrar do que aconteceu, ou quem sabe pedisse por sigilo e que esquecesse essa noite. Lentamente, fechou os olhos com um sorriso sem arrependimentos 

* * *

Na alvorado do dia seguinte Yone foi o primeiro a acordar, a visão confusa enquanto sentia a respiração calma de Yi em seu pescoço. Sentou-se na cama olhando para a parede, mesmo não se arrependendo de nada, pensava em como iria olhar Yasuo, ou até como iria olhar Yi 

— Já acordou? — A voz rouca e baixinha se fez presente ao seu lado, seu coração parou na hora — Yone? Oque foi? 

— Nada... — Desviou o olhar do cunhado se concentrando em um ponto nulo do teto 

— Acho que quer saber sobre ontem... — Estremeceu quando os lábios macios roçaram em seu pescoço 

— Porque? Porque você quis aquilo? 

Yi parou por um momento, sentia-se envergonhado de suas ações, logo ele, uma pessoa calma que sempre pensava antes de fazer, acabou em uma situação deplorável em um bar qualquer. Sorriu sutilmente para tentar relaxar o mais velho 

— Sendo sincero, eu suprimia sim um desejo a mais por você — Sussurrou baixinho evitando olhar diretamente a Yone — Mas eu também amava seu irmão... 

— Ontem disse que o odiava — Levantou a sobrancelha confuso perante a situação

— Bem...eu acabei descobrindo que Yasuo, estava me traindo com a Ahri a dois meses — A boca de Yone se abriu em um perfeito “O” quando ouviu aquilo 

— C-Como assim? Ele é te am—

— Me ama mais que tudo? Eu acho que não, e por esse mesmo motivo, advinha? Bebi até chegar em uma situação deplorável e ganhei uma ressaca hoje 

— Eu sinto muito por isso...

— A culpa não foi sua, então não se sinta mal — Massageou a têmpora com a cabeça latejando de dor — Infelizmente, ele estava com a Ahri ontem e eu não tive tempo de terminar nosso namoro

— Uhum... — Mesmo ouvindo tudo aquilo, só uma dúvida martelava os pensamentos de Yone, mas não tinha coragem para perguntar 

— Pergunte

— Oque?

— Pergunte oque você quer — Sorriu gentilmente se deitando novamente na cama 

Yone soltou um longo suspiro, mordia os lábios nervosamente tentando de alguma forma expressar oque sentia em relação ao menor. Reuniu todos os sentimentos em cinco palavras 

— Oque aquilo significou para você? — A voz arrastada e trêmula entregava sua insegurança 

— Achei que tinha dito...

— Uh? 

— _Eu odeio seu irmão, mas...?_ — Aa bochechas de Yone ficaram vermelhas na hora, Yi riu com a expressão 

— Achei que estava brincando... —Balbuciou se deitando de volta ao lado de Yi — Também não achei que fosse nesse sentido 

— Hm, azar seu, não vou repetir — Deu um sorriso bobo antes de roubar um selinho do mais velho 

— Nem...se eu pedir com educação? — Sussurrou em uma fala galante arrancando outra risadinha de Yi 

— Não 

Yone soltou um resmungou antes de subir encima do menor distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço do mesmo. Yi mordeu os lábios antes de puxa-lo para um beijo, diferente dos da noite anterior, não havia luxúria, não havia volúpia, apenas o contato calmo de seus lábios em uma dança sincronizada e limpa 

— Yone! Onde estão os analgésicos? — Ambos os amantes deram um pulo quando Yasuo bateu na porta

— Não achei que ele fosse voltar tão cedo — Yi sussurrou com uma leve raiva

— Nem eu... 

— YONE?! Ta acordado?! — O mais velho bufou se sentando na cama, sabia muito bem que Yasuo iria entrar de um jeito ou de outro

— Hora do balde d’água — Yi sussurrou sorrindo maldosamente, Yone riu baixinho ouvindo a maçaneta girar 

— YON— E explosão eminente 

**Author's Note:**

> Pode ter erros então perdoe-me por isso, de qualquer jeito espero que a fic tenha ficado boa :)


End file.
